


Souls are made of Stardust

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also headcannon: souls are made of stardust, Also zero(0) plot, Anything can be assumed here, Gen, Really short cause i made this on my phone, lmao enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: How does the sun feel about the little beings that revolve around it it?





	Souls are made of Stardust

The sun was an old being. Certainly not the oldest, but compared to the little beings that lived on the chunks of rocks, gas, or other things, it was pratically ageless. It quite loved those little beings, its siblings of stardust. It held their homes close, but not too close, for the fear that it would smother those little beings, burn out the stardust within them. 

It had happend once before.

The sun had cried then, with no tears, no sound, but with _emotion._ Great heaving sobs, that nearly tore it apart. It cried, and cried, begging the Universe for another chance, which after many millennia, the Universe responded.

It was so happy then.

And thus receiving more homes, it held them close, yet not too close, and carefully watched for signs of growing stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird headcannon thing for this story/universe: Souls are quite literally made of stardust. The sun is a star. It would be a soul the most pure/concentrated form, which is why stuff kinda dies by going into/too close to it. Space is like a giant, but really weak soul, since stardust is everywhere. Stardust from dead stars end up making different species, and vice versa. Black holes are soulless. Think of draining the tub after a bath and wallah! The basic idea of a blackhole in this universe.  
> Also the tiny beings are all mortal, no matter how long-lived they are. Mortals are veiwed as something so, so very precious. Something akin to...... babies and diamonds, basically something so very innocent and rare.


End file.
